minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Why I Became A Monster
Hello mortals. Huh, haven't used that in a while. Starfright, Moonlight, and Midnight Wolf *involuntarily* told you my background. Ugh, I hate them >:/ Anyway, most people know that I'm not human. Well, Starfright and the other two said I met them and got my current name, SweetPsycho. But I lost my sanity before I met them. I actually don't know the meaning of sanity. Is sanity a good thing, or a bad thing...? I don't know what "mercy" "kindness" "emotions" and "happiness" is, and possibly never fully understand what it is. Like, explain it to me if you want, but I wouldn't exactly understand. Probably since I'm not a human/mortal. Anyway, I did lose my sanity completely. The only reason I'm not in a insane asylum is because: A) It is normal to be crazy in Hell, and B) I don't live on Earth. Anyway... Here's how... A long time ago, I was a little girl named Sweet. Like they said, I had horrible nightmares and kept seeing things. But when everyone started laughing at me, I started spending my free time at Freddy Fazbear's. I felt sad because the Animatronics had to be... nice... all day. I would sneak in after the Animatronics come alive, and watch the night guard get killed/stuffed. One day (night?) Foxy noticed me sneaking around. Instead of murdering me, Foxy told the others. Freddy decided to let me wander around, since I wasn't the Purple Guy (they assume anyone wearing the uniform's hat is the Purple Guy) and besides, I wasn't doing anything wrong. One day, the band was performing, and Bonnie noticed me. So, the next night, Bonnie went around looking for me. But... Foxy found me first, so I was sitting (awkwardly) inside the purple curtain while Foxy made sure no Animatronic found me. But Springtrap was walking around (for some reason) and found me... yeah, that was an awkward conversation. The commotion brought over Chica, which brought over Bonnie, which made Freddy come over to see what's going on. And Mangle was hanging from the ceiling, so basically everyone was there. I managed to explain why I was there before 6:00. While Springtrap was backing away, he said: "If anyone hurts you, tell me and I'l kill them." I laughed and said alright. The next night, I returned. The funny thing is, two of my bullies followed me and saw me talking and laughing with Foxy, Springtrap, and Mangle. They wanted in on that, so they broke in. The hilarious thing was, I was talking with them and saying they were my bullies!! So, they never left. I think they're still there. But not in one piece. Do you know how strong Animatronics are?! Especially very angry ones! And Mangle may or may not have bitten them multiple times. Anyway, eventually my sanity slowly disappeared. I kept visiting them, until I met Starfright. I actually visit that one Freddy Fazbear's five times a week. They still remember me, that's why I'm not dead. So, that's how I lost my sanity. Actually... Am I dead? I live in Hell... SO AM I DEAD?!?! Nope, Starfright brought me here. I'm the guardian of Hell, Moonlight's the guardian of Heaven, Midnight Wolf's the guardian of secret realm that I can't say, and Starfright's the guardian- I mean ruler - of ediskraDyowdahS. I bet no one knows the actual name. It's English btw. Bai~ Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl